Hunter's and the Hunted.
In This Chapter of Dinosaur survivor story we focus on two hunters who run into more of just a normal day will they Survive or not. Story. It is 2020 after new year's a Two hunter's are going to hunt down some Elk in there well Known hunting Ground. Ed " Hey Hervis" Hervis " Yes Ed" Ed "Are you sure were allowed to hunt in these wood's after what happen at Big Rock" Hervis " i never heard of any Dinosaurus Going up this far north so we should be fine" Ed "Ok if we find one it's your f**cking fault" As the Two Hunters approach there hunting ground's Hervis stops the Car. Ed "Hervis why did you stop" Hervis " I see a werid shape footprint on the road" Ed "Ok what animal is it" Hervis ' I Don't Known what the H*ll it is" Ed " Ok but i do here Elk nearby so Let's keep out mine of it" Hervis " Sure " So Hervis and Ed go to the forest to hunt elk and they find a Open area surrounded by redwood's. Hervis " there they are a group of Bucks" Ed " any big one's" Hervis " yeah that one the scared bull" Ed aim's a gun at one bull way Hervis aim's at another they fire it's a complete slients in the wood's. Ed " Nice shot" Hervis " thanks" Hervis " wait wait i saw something more through the woods" Ed " i am pretty sure its a Mule Deer" Hervis " No it was reddish and grey" Ed "Ok i am just going to take my kill to the car you coming" Hervis ' No i am going to find what the h*ll it was" Ed "Fine see you at the Car" So Ed waited at the Car and hervis was going in the wood's to find that creature. Hervis searched then he saw something he aimed his gun at and he realize it was a Dinosaur as he saw it move through the forests he said "boy i hate being wrong" as he is about to shot the animal another com's from the side a breath's on him as he is surprised he said's his final word's "Clever Girl' As Ed was waiting for Hervis he through he would be back by now. So Ed decided to look for his friend he check's the forest area and see's the elk hervis kill was gone and he was getting worried. as he kept looking he shouted hervis name " Hervis were are you hervis Daubeny show yourself" until he caught the smell of a flesh kill in the wind walking around in the forests he see's around a tree's a pair of Deinonychus eating his friend and he realize there are more as he hears more running around he make's a run for the Car as the Deinonychus are chasing and watching him. He make's to the car but he Realize Hervis has the keys he saids "G*d "F**cking damm it" as he try's to find the key's he see's a Deinonychus eating the dead elk on the car but then three other's surround him before one jump's one him tearing through his flesh and useing it claw to tear his chest and guts apart he feels a bit sleepy fleeing before bamm the Deinonychus bite's on his neck killing him. These creatures were here before us and, if we're not careful, they're gonna be here after.